


One moment of eternity

by Narina



Series: Last Dying Breath [1]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 19:52:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8909791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narina/pseuds/Narina
Summary: As he sees the explosive, he imagines what could've been





	

His job was done. He had successfully transmitted Cassian’s message and he knew it would be the last thing he ever did. The explosive rolled into the ship and Bodhi just stared at it. He had a second left to live, maybe two. Enough time to wonder what could’ve been, to imagine a lifetime.

Enough time to imagine two faces, one he’d first seen in a prison cell, one he’d seen escaping from said cell. Cassian Andor had helped him remember who he was, had trusted him without even knowing him. Jyn Erso had been full of energy, full of life and a little distant, much like her father. Both had fascinated Bodhi, who had always been fast when it came to deciding who was worth his time.

He had seen how close the two of them had gotten. Things like that were impossible to miss when spending so much time together – and Bodhi really hoped they would get out of here, survive, be rescued by the rebel fleet. It was only a matter of time until the shield would be down. Cassian and Jyn deserved to live their lives, deserved to be together.

Maybe, if things hadn’t turned out so terrible, there would’ve been a chance for the three of them. A chance to get to know each other, a chance for peace. Bodhi imagined laughter and freedom, a galaxy not living in fear of the empire. It was a dream, would never be anything more for him. But it was comforting and the beautiful fantasy of a long life with Cassian and Jyn still stuck to his head when the shuttle exploded and his moment of eternity came to an end.

Death was quick, too quick to even feel the pain. He felt nothing but hope and sadness alike and deep down he knew none of his friends would survive.


End file.
